Percy Jackson FanFiction- Book 1: The Unknown Waters
by Octozebra
Summary: Hey everybody! Ever read the Percy Jackson series? Ever wondered what it would be like if Percy had a brother? Find out what happens to Jake Wosret (Percy's half brother) when he goes to The Unknown Waters. (This will be a full length book. Recommended for responsible readers.) Any questions? Email me at . Enjoy! NO HATERS.
1. Chapter 1: My friend tries to kill me

It all started at my home. When my normal, boring life was stopped in it's tracks by a new, dangerous life. The new life I have now isn't the best, but it's not like my old one was either. I used to go to school, come home, and go to sleep. Go to school, come home, and go to sleep. But then that stupid monster showed up and screwed my life up. I mean, c'mon! I can't help being a Half-Blood!

Now, if you're saying "What's a half blood?", or, "Who is this guy?", then I'll get to that. First off my name is Jake Wosret. Say it how it sounds. I'm sixteen and I'm living in lower Manhattan. I have a nice two story house that people say I'm lucky to have since I live in the city. I live with my Mom and my dog, Buddy. I go to Millennium High School and I have only a few friends. So I'm pretty much living it up.(Not.)

It's not like I hated my old life. It was just really boring. And now I think I've bit off more than I can chew. Well, let's get down the _recent events_ that happened to me.

It started when my friend tried to kill me.

I woke up in the morning with the smell of crisp bacon in the air. I got up and didn't bother to get dressed, since I was to tired last night to get into decent sleeping clothes. I walked over to my open window and shut it, since it was freezing last night, but I was too tired to care.

I glanced out my window, for the thousand time, and saw what I see everyday looking out that window. The apartment building next to our house. Down below that was an ally way with garbage cans and dumpsters.

I used to be afraid of that ally when younger, but it was at eight years old that I saw the strangest thing down there. I saw a man in a blue coat. He had a black beard and thick black hair, but the weirdest thing about him were his eyes. He had green eyes just like mine, but at the age, I didn't think much of it.

I took my view from my window and looked around my room. The place wasn't too dirty, but my mom would disagree. Just a normal four walled room faith a closet and a bed. Next to my bed was my dusty old nightstand. I had pictures and keepsakes all over it. But right on the corner of my nightstand was a cylinder. It about one inch in diameter and was made of solid metal. My mom gave me it on my tenth birthday and said " This is from your dad, Jake." I didn't question it because after that she gave me cake.

I slipped it in my pocket for no reason. I don't know why I did. Maybe because I hadn't given it any thought lately.

I headed down the wooden stairs into the hallway leading to the kitchen. My mom stood at the stove grilling bacon in a skillet. She was dressed in a green shirt and jeans and her running shoes. Her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and pulled through the back of navy blue Yankees hat. She smiled at my as I walked in. Just like every other day, her eyes were a dark green.

I have to say something. My mom is amazing. She is kind, generous and any other good word to describe a person. The problem is she never gets the good end of life. She didn't know her parents since they left her with her terrible aunt as a child. Plus, she always got the worst job offers.

But to top it all off, my dad, the only good thing in her life, died in a car accident. I was only a year old, so I didn't know him. It sucks, but I live with it. I don't ask about dad much, because I don't want to torture mom with the fact that he's gone.

"Ready for school?" She asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"Well you might as well be, you only have a week until spring break." She commented.

For me, that was good and bad. Good, because what kid doesn't like spring vacation? Bad because my mom has a job. She works as an archaeologist and spends weeks away. She doesn't always have to go out to some desert or canyon all the time but when she does, she's gone for weeks at a time. So I'm stuck at my house alone with my German Shepard, Buddy.

"Why should I enjoy summer when I have no one to spend it with?" I argued.

"Well why don't you have Sannon over?" Mom urged.

So, yeah, my best friend is a girl. I usually get that a lot like, "Ooooohhh, Jake has a girlfriend!" Nothing's between us. We have just known each other from when we were little.

I don't have her over because we've been growing apart lately. She's turning into more of a, well, a girl. We used to be able to race each other in the park, or play sports together. But going into high school changes a lot of things. Besides, I had other things to worry about.

"So what about my soccer game tomorrow night?" I said, eager to change the subject. "I need a ride home."

"Well I'll be leaving for the Grand Canyon tommorow morning, so you'll have to drive home." She stated.

I had just gotten my drivers license a couple of weeks ago, but I had only ever driven my mom's car. I've begged and pleaded to get my own car, but mom said no every time.

"Mom, I won't have a car." I said blatantly.

"Go look outside." She spoke quietly.

"Huh?"

"Go look outside!" She said louder.

I left out the front door, and walked onto the side walk in front of our house. Parked on the side of the street was a black Hyundai Sonata. A black. Hyundai. Sonata.

My mom walked out onto the steps leading to our house.

"You should've seen your face. 'Mom, I won't have a car.'" She mocked.

"Mom, this... this is awesome. Thanks!" I said, stunned.

"I hope you like it, because you're getting a job to pay for it." She assured me.

"Yeah, of course." I was thrilled to finally have my own car.

"Now hurry, or you'll be late for school." Mom said looking down at her watch.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." I hugged my mom goodbye and got into my car.

I turned the key and listened to the engine purr. This thing was freakin' amazing. Sleek black, with four wheel drive. I was going to look incredible driving into the high school.

On the ride to school I got stuck in traffic. That gave me time to think. About my dad. Out of what my mom has told me, I know few things about him. He was a fisherman. It was a simple and easy job that didn't have much pay, but he didn't need it. He always spent his free time with my mom.

I arrived at my school and swerved into a front parking spot. That never happens, usually a senior or teacher has those spots. This day couldn't get any better.

I walked in and looked around. The front lobby was crowded with students. Freshmen were running around trying to find classes, Seniors were clumped in groups around the hallways, and sophomores and juniors were talking with there friends while they get to classes.

Now, I'm not what some people call a grade A student. It's not that I'm stupid, some things just don't click. I'm also kind of troublesome. If someone else starts a fight with me, then I'm going to finish the fight. Or at least until I get caught by a teacher.

Plus being in school doesn't help my minor ADHD and my dyslexia. I've had for as long as I can remember. My mom says I get it from my father. I guess he had it too.

I walked over to my locker and started unpacking my bag.

"You look happy."

I shut my locker door to see my friend, Shannon Long. She was wearing jeans with her favorite silver shirt. Her straight blonde hair fell down waist-length.

"What did you get?" She asked

"Huh?"

"You're not a morning person, so you're too happy right now. You got something." She implied.

"I didn't get anything." I said, thinking about my new car.

She laughed. "Jake, I've known you for twelve years, I think I can tell when you're lying." She stated.

"Well I've known you for twelve years and I still don't know why you like that shirt so much." I said

"I've told you before!" She said.

"Nope, don't think so." It was true, she had told me before, but I love messing with her.

"It's the only thing my mom gave me before she disappeared." She said sadly.

Shannon's mom went missing when she was born. She had given her father the shirt to wear. Her dad had given it to her two years ago. Some how she has never out grown it.

"Hey, I know it's tough, but you have a good dad, right?" I looked down at my watch. " C'mon, we need to get to geometry."

We made it to class by the time the bell rang. I took a seat in the back corner of the room by the window, while Shannon sat up front. I silently stared out the window for a while.

"Hello."

"Wha-" I turned around to see one of my friends, Cameron.

Cameron was a small little kid that moved here a year ago. He wasn't strong but he was fast. Like, really fast. He ran cross country. He had short brown hair and glasses. He was usually wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He was cool, but the weirdest thing about him were his eyes. They were a bit bigger than they should have been.

"Hey Cameron. Didn't notice you there." I said.

"Looking forward to your game tonight?" He muttered.

"Oh yeah, yeah I am." I had totally forgotten about my game this evening. I was actually really pumped about it.

"Good, good." He said.

"Okaaay... I'm going to do my work now." I said as the teacher hands us a sheet of work.

The rest of the day flew by. I couldn't wait for my game that night. Soon school was over and I went to the gym to get my soccer uniform out of my gym locker.

I walked into the locker room when I heard someone talking in the corner of the room. I couldn't see who it was, because there were several walls separating the lockers from where the boys changed there clothes.

I heard two people I didn't know. One sounded like a woman, though her voice seemed cracked, like she hadn't had water in a long time. The other one sounded like a man, but with a deeper voice.

"It has to be soon." The woman said.

"I have watched the boy and the girl closely, trying to find when it is best to attack-" The woman disrupted him fiercely.

"I don't care when you attack him!" She yelled. "For once we have one, no, two demigods unprotected and vulnerable! They are weak. They have no concept of their powers."

Demigods. Something about that word struck something in me. Something deep.

"I paid you to destroy them." She continued. "You have wasted months fooling around and doing nothing! You said you were the best demigod hunter around."

"I have tried to destroy them many times, but there are too many humans around." The man growled.

"Then kill them and anyone around them." The woman said, obviously annoyed.

"Yes your mistress-"

"Wait, someone's here." The woman whispered.

My heart was racing. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked out into the open to find... Cameron.

"Cameron?" I said.

"Huh? Jake, what are you doing here?" He asked

I had totally forgotten why I was here.

"I came to get my uniform out of my ...did you hear those voices?"

"Oh, yeah. There were some voices in the next room over. I think they were talking about money or something."

"Ummm... yeah. I think so." I walked over to my locker and grabbed my stuff. "So... what are you doing here, Cameron?"

"I was getting my cross country gear." He held up some sneakers.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you around." I said as I rushed out of the room

I changed into my uniform in the boy's bathroom. I couldn't get my mind off of what those creepy voices were saying. I started walking toward the soccer field. Demigods? What was with that word? It made me feel... quesey.

I totally forgot all my worries when I stepped onto the field.

I walked over to coach Johnson, the varsity soccer coach. While I was walking over, I had realized the other team had already showed up and warm ups had started.

"Hey coach, sorry I'm late. I got caught up in the locker room." I appolagized.

"Eh, no problem. Just get ready to play striker, O.K.?" He grunted.

"O.K. Seeya out there coach."

I walked onto the field toward striker position. Within seconds the game had started.

An hour had passed, and no one had scored a goal. The half time whistle rang, and everybody cleared the field.

"O.K., listen up!" Coach grunted. "We need to score some goals and soon. Any ideas?"

"Maybe if Wosret would stop showing off and actually get open." One of my teammates said.

"Hey, shut up!" I started walking towards him, but a couple of my teammates held me back. "You can't do half the things I do!"

"Alright, that's enough!" The coach yelled. "Jake, he's right. You need to focus and Get open for a pass."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"O.K., get out there and score." Coach said as we took off onto the field.

It was really boring at first, the other team kept it on our half of the field. But about fifteen minutes later, I got a pass. I took the ball up the field. I faked a guy to the right. Scissored to the left. Then it was just me and the goalie. I set it up for a shot, when something weird happened. Lightning flashed, and in that small moment of time, the whole field lit up. I saw something perched on top of goal other teams goal. It was humanoid, but too big to be a human. It was maybe eight or nine feet tall, and it was ripped, it was too muscular to be a human.

When the flash stopped, I took my shot.

It hit the post and bounced back.

I heard a whistle blow and I looked around. Everybody was leaving the field. I could hear the ref yelling, 'Lightning, everybody off the field, the game's over." I then noticed that it was pouring. I ran over to one of my teammates.

"Hey, when did it start raining?" I asked.

"Dude, it started raining a half an hour ago. It was the thunder that made us evacuate." He said, surprised that I hadn't noticed the rain.

Later I got normal some jeans and a pullover and ran out to my car. I was bummed out that I couldn't finish the game, but I was happy to be back in my new car. I pulled out of the school grounds and drove about a hundred feet when I saw someone walking in the rain. Who would want to walk home in the rain? I looked closer to see who it was. It was Shannon.

I pulled over.

"Hey," I said as I opened the passenger side door. "Need some help?"

She look over and saw me, then saw my new car.

"Where did you get that?" She gasped.

"I found it. Now hop in, unless you prefer the rain." I said, under a smile.

"Jake Wosret, you are impossible." She said as she climbed in.

We drove in silence for five minutes before Shannon spoke up.

"So, where'd you get the car." She asked.

"My mom got it for me. I think it's because she is going to be gone during spring break." I said.

"Well it's nice." She commented. She thought for a moment before she said something.

"Jake, whatever happened to your dad?"

Woah, red flag. Not something people just throw out there for no good reason.

"He died in a car accident when I was a baby." I muttered. I thought for a moment. "Shannon, have you been thinking about your mom?"

She nodded her head solemnly.

"Shannon, she's out there somewhere." I said. "That's more than I can say about my dad."

"Yeah, you're right." She said. "I'm sorry about your dad Jake."

I nodded. Within minutes after that conversation, she had fallen asleep. I rode in silence for another half an hour. I woke Shannon up and dropped her off at her apartment. And I drove home.

Once I got to my house I parked my car on the side of the street and ran inside and took off my wet shoes.

I walked into the kitchen to get my dinner because I remembered that my mom wasn't home to make dinner. I suddenly felt really depressed. I would have to spend the next few days alone and all of spring break alone.

Then I heard the T.V. was on.

I stopped moving. My heart rate went up.

Someone was in the living room.

I grabbed the nearest thing I could (Which was a spatula) and slowly walked through the hallway to the living room. Who was this. A robber? An escaped convict? That thought was kind of stupid. What convict breaks into a house to watch T.V.? All these thoughts flashed through my head as I peered around the corner to see... my mom.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey honey." She said. "I hope your not going to spear me with that spatula. How was your game?"

"It was good." I said slowly, trying to wrap my mind around the situation. "Why are you still here?"

"My job was canceled because a sky walk above the canyon collapsed." She explained. "They are repairing it now."

"Oh." I said. "So you'll be here for vacation?"

"Yep." She said. "And I got us these."

She pulled out two slim sheets of paper. I couldn't see what they were, so I took a step closer. They were two tickets to an eastern coast cruise.

"Woah, jeez!" I exclaimed. "How did you afford these?"

"I have my ways, and savings." She said.

About an hour later I was headed up to bed. When I got into my bed room I looked around. Everything was the same as it was the night before. I jumped into bed and was closing my eyes.

"Best day ever." I said as I fell asleep.

Everything change the next day.

I woke up and it was a bright, beautiful day. I woke up and got in to fresh clothes. As I made my downstairs I could here my mom on the phone talking with a co-worker.

"Hey mom."

She mouthed the word hi and I grabbed a bowl of cereal. I ate breakfast and went outside to get in my car. I reached for my keys and felt something else in my pocket. I reached in to it and found the cylinder from my birthday. I must have forgot it in my jeans the other day. I shrugged my shoulders and put it back in my pocket.

It took about an hour to get to school because of traffic. Ah, good ol' New York City. When I got to school, the first bell had already rung, so I sprinted to class.

I arrived to my first class, English. It was on the second floor of my high school, so it was far away. This was an okay class. I had it with Cameron, so it was kind of cool. I arrived to class on time. The teacher had just started taking attendance.

I sat down and looked around for Cameron. I couldn't find him.

"Must be absent" I thought.

"Jake Wosret?" The teacher announced.

"I'm right he-" I started to say.

The door blew of it's hinges and flew into a stack of chairs. Everyone screamed and ran to the back of the room. Dust and wood chips cleared and standing at the door was Cameron.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" I yelled.

He looked at me. He started growing until he was eight feet tall. His shirt ripped of and his jeans turned into camo shorts. He had knives strapped to his back. His hair grew out longer, and he got tatoos that he didn't have before. He stood straight up and spoke in a deep voice.

"Jake Wosret, I am here to kill you."

"What!?" I moved back a little. "Cameron, what is wrong with you?"

"I feel perfectly fine," He growled. "and my name isn't Cameron. It is Camo Ron! I am the best demigod hunter there is!"

At this point two things happened. First, I realized he was one of the voices from the locker room. Who the other one is, I didn't know. Secondly, everyone else ran around him and out the door. And that word, demigod, what was it?

"What is a demigod?" I shouted, trying to alert people I was here. "I should know what I am before I die, right?

"You would like that, wouldn't you half-blood?" He said as I backed up to the window. I peered out the window and saw Shannon peering into my car, obviously looking for me. Why was she still here?

"Now come with me, spawn of sea." What that meant, I didn't know or didn't know and I didn't care. I just needed to stall him.

"What are you anyway?" I said. "An ogre or something?"

"Ha! You should hope I am!" He laughed. "I am a mighty Laistrygonian giant! Now come here, I must kill you."

I started walking towards him. At the last second, I pushed a chair into his legs and made him stumble. I turned around and ran at the window. I was two stories up, so I might've been out of my mind.

Because once I got to the window, I jumped.

I was flying. Flying towards the ground at full speed. I instinctively ducked into a roll at the last second. I looked around and saw Shannon staring at me.

"What the heck Jake!" She exclaimed. "Are you O.K.? I heard there was a phsyco in the school, so I came to find you."

"What? No! It's worse! C'mon, no time! We have to hurry!" I yelled. "I'm being chased by a... uh... lazy goat or something." I didn't know how to pronounce his name.

Suddenly a giant arm reached out the window I just jumped from.

"Get back here and let me kill you!" I could hear him yelling from above.

"Aaaahhhh!" Shannon screamed. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to get away from it!" I said, terrified. "Get in the car!"

We got into the car and I revved the engine. I had no idea what this thing was or why it wanted to kill me, all I did know was that I was going to get as far away from it as possible. I needed To help Shannon and I needed to get to a safe place. I was terrified. I was for the first time in my life, genuinely terrified. This hairy giant was here to kill me.

"We're safe right?" Shannon asked. "I mean, he can't fit through the window, and it will take him forever to get down to the front doors, right?"

Then we heard the pounding. It was like an elephant runtrough rough a hallway. It was loud, but it was hollow. As if it were running on a... second floor.

We both looked at the window.

"No way." Shannon muttered.

In a split second the giant crashed through the brick wall and flew through the air, landing on the ground perfectly.

"That is not even fair!" I shouted as I pushed on the accelerator. Our car shot out of the parking lot at top speed. We poured onto the road so fast I was pushed against the back of my seat. And the giant was chasing us. Chasing our ninety mile per hour car.


	2. Chapter 2: I get tailgated by a giant

"How is he running so fast?" Shannon asked as we flew down the road. We had a Laistrygonian giant chasing us down a road headed to New York City.

"I don't know, but that explains why Cameron was so fast." I said, focusing on the road and swerving around cars. The giant just jumped over them like they were no big deal.

"What!?" She exclaimed. "That's Cameron?"

"Yeah, but when he grew into that monster, he pronounced it Camo-Ron." said thinking about the conversation I had with the monster. "He called me a 'demigod'. Whatever that is."

We kept swerving through cars and trucks until something happened. I heard a voice in my head.

"_Take a left, Jake._" It spoke.

It sounded like a male speaker. I felt compelled to listen to him. I took a sharp left throwing Shannon against the passenger side door.

"Hey, ow!" She said in pain.

"Sorry."

I looked in the reaview mirror to see if the giant was still chasing us. And sure enough, he was.

"Thanks a lot, voice." I muttered

"What?" Shannon asked, rubbing her head in pain.

"Nothi-"

_Thunk_

"What was that?" I asked.

She turned around and her face turned pale.

"Jake, I think someone wants a word with you."

I turned around and looked into the back windowshield. The giant had jumped and grabbed onto my bumper. He was being dragged on the road with one hand holding the bumper. Our car was towing a giant.

I looked around to get my bearings. We were driving down a country road with no cars on it. I thought of something. It wasn't a complex plan, but it was hard.

"Shannon, take the wheel." I said as she reached over and grabbed the driving wheel.

"Jake, what are you- Jake! " Shannon Screamed.

I had opened up the driver side door and climbed onto the roof of the car. I started walking slowly towards the giant. I had to push against the wind so I wouldn't get knocked over. Finally I got to the giant and crouched down.

"Ah, so you have decide to give yourself up?" The giant yelled over the roar of the road. "You are smart to do so."

"Not today buddy." I said.

And I planted my heel in his face.

He instantly let go of the bumper. He fell onto the road, his face hitting the pavement each time he bounced. Every time he hit, gold sand would appear where his broken face should've been. I walked back above the drivers side door. I peered down into the car, and looked at Shannon.

"O.K., he's gone." I panted. I looked at where we were. To my right there were some strawberry fields. But then the image flickered, and there was a tree on top of a hill. There stood a big blue house or barn thing. Something about it seemed... necessary.

"Stopped the car, Shannon." I said.

"What?" She yelled over the wind.

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

That was one of the worst things I have ever done. The car stopped, and I felt my body jerk forward. I forgot that my body was still going at the speed of the car. It was physics that I didn't care about. I flew through the air and slammed into a nearby tree. Pain seared up my back. I then crippled to the ground. I could here Shannon screaming my name and some then came footsteps. And... Armor? That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up in something that looked like an infirmary. I was lying on a cot the was held up by some wooden poles sprouting from the ground. I looked around and saw that there were other beds all around me, a couple of them occupied. I tried to sit up, but pain shot up through my back.

"Aaugghh!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I looked over to see a man riding on a horse. I was so shocked, I fell off my bed.

I got back up onto my bed and took a better look at him. He was middle aged and he had a shaggy beard that reached down to his neck. His hair was a solid brown. He had a serious, but kind look. Then I looked down at his waist, and I realized he wasn't riding a horse. He was a part of the horse. I fell of my bed again.

Where his legs were supposed to was a horses body. A white stallion to be correct. I had seen this kind of thing before. He had read about it in books and he's seen it on T.V.

"You're a centaur." Jake awed. "A real life centaur, unless I'm dead."

"No, you are not dead, my boy." He said. "The underworld is not this nice a place."

I didn't know what that meant.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"I sure you have many questions, but first you must drink this." He said as he grabbed a glass off a nearby table and handed it to me.

"What is it?"

"It is nectar. The drink of the gods." He said. "You will feel fantastic after you drink it."

So I drank it. I figured anything would make me feel better than I was feeling then.

It tasted great. Just like some pizza from my favorite restaurant in my neighborhood.I went to take another mouthful of it, but the centaur pulled it away from me.

"Not too much, or you'll burn up. Literally."

I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't know what a lot of things meant lately.

"Who are you?" I asked frantically. "Where am I? Where's Shannon?"

"Calm down." He said. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and demigods alike. You are at Camp Half-blood, the only safe place for demigods. As for your friend, she is fine. Follow me outside and I will explain everything."

And with that, he walked out the front of the tent.

I didn't know what to. I could either follow him outside or find a way to get out of this place.

I got up and decided to follow him through the opening of the tent.

I walked outside and looked around. As far as I could see, the place was enormous. There were people everywhere. Some were running in and out of cabins, some were fighting with actual swords. A few people were in a volleyball pit playing, well, volleyball.

The ages differed as far as I could see. Some looked like they should be in college, others looked like they just finished elementary school. Everyone's expression was the same though. They were all having a good time.

I saw Chiron talking to a boy with, blonde hair who looked about seventeen. They were obviously having a serious discussion.

"I'm telling you, Chiron," The boy said. "five demigods in two days? A quest had been issued this morning. Something is going on. Something bigger than the new great prophecy."

"Everything will be fine, Will." Chiron assured. "I admit, something been been going on lately, but for now you should resume your regular schedule."

Will walked away shaking his head, as if not satisfied.

I walked towards Chiron and he turned to face me. For a moment, his face was stressed and gaunt, but it went away as soon as he saw me.

"Ah, yes." He said "You seem to be doing well."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are at Camp Half-blood, as I said before. A place for demigods to train without danger." Chiron said with pride.

"What is a demigod?"

"All in good time Jacob." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Your friend Shannon has told me a lot about you." He said. "She was very worried about you."

I had barely given Shannon.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Is she o.k.?"

"She is fine. Now if you follow me I will explain everything."

And he trotted away.

I followed him to a four story blue house.

"Welcome to the big house." Chiron said

I looked up at the building. It was big, so the name fit it. At the top of the house was a circular window. It looked like it showed to an attic. At the bottom of the house was a porch. On the porch was a table with some cards on it. There were chairs around the table, one was occupied. Shannon sat in the chair, rocking back and forth.

When she saw me, her face lit up. She ran over to me.

"Jake, you're feeling better." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "I took this drink. It made me feel fantastic."

"Excuse me, but we need to discuss a few things." Chiron said impatiently.

We walked inside the house and sat down on an old couch. I looked around the room. Grapevines were growing along the walls, and a stuffed leopard was in a sleeping position above the mantel.

"I don't usually do this," Chiron explained. "but the camper that does do it is out looking for somebody. I might as well start by asking you what your parents are like. Jake, can you start?"

I was confused. What did my parents have to do with any of this?

"Uh... my mom and I live in New York City." I said. "She's an architect, so we get by. Um, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I will explain later." Chiron said. "Now what about your father?"

"Oh, well, I never knew my dad." I said. "He died when I was young."

"Shannon, what about you?" Chiron asked.

"The same, except it was my mom who died."

"Now, listen to me." Chiron said. "Your mother and father are not dead."

"What?" I asked. This guy barely knew us, and he was saying things like this?

"Back in the Greek era, Greece ruled the entire eastern hemisphere." Chiron was obviously struggling with this. "There was a reason they ruled. Because they had gods on their side. And they are still real. The Greek gods live among us."

"O.k. This isn't making any sense." Shannon said as she stood up. "You are obviously crazy."

"Wait Shannon." I said. "I think he's right."

"Oh, no. Not you too Jake."

"No, think about it." I said. "That thing we were chased by on the way here. That was like, a monster, or something. Right?"

I looked to Chiron for reassurance. He nodded his head.

"We have magical borders that protect the camp." He said. "You wouldn't be let in if you were anything other than a god or a demigod. You would be tracked and attacked in the outside world."

"What about that word?" Shannon asked. "Demigod?"

"It is the offspring of a god and a mortal." Chiron said. "The parent you live with is a mortal. The other one is a god."

"If they are still alive, why didn't they stay with us?" Shannon seemed to be teeming with questions. "And which god is it? There are, like, a ton of gods."

"Gods aren't allowed to stay with their children." Chiron said. "They have duties. As for who your parent is, we don't know. It could be any of them."

Shannon sat down. She was probably overwhelmed. I could understand that. I was a bit freaked out by this too.

"How do we know who they are?" I asked.

"You should have been claimed by now." Chiron looked at us suspiciously. "You are both above the age of thirteen, right?"

We both nodded our heads.

"That was the deal with the gods last summer." Chiron said. "All demigods should be claimed by the time they reach the camp's border, if they are above the age of thirteen."

"What 'deal'?" Shannon asked.

"It is a long story." Chiron said. "I will explain later. For now we will train you, inspect what you are like. Each god has different traits, and so do their children. I will let you two think this over for a few minutes, then I will expect to see you out near the cabins."

He explained how to get to the cabins, and then he was off. We both sat there for a moment in silence.

"This is insane." Shannon said, finally breaking the silence. "Gods? Monsters? It's too much."

"Shannon, you saw what he was." I said, thinking about the centaur. "At this point, it seems reasonable."

"How can you say that?" She asked. "This goes against everything we grew up knowing."

"I know, but do you really think both our parents just died or went missing?" I said. "Think about it Shannon. That monster that chased us here?"

"That must've been a hallucination."

"You're only fooling yourself." I said.

She looked at me as if I had betrayed her. I could tell how she was feeling. She was overwhelmed. Confused, even.

"Look. From what Chiron explained, in the mortal world, monsters will find us and try to kill us." I said, trying to explain things to her. "We don't have a place out there anymore."

"But what about-" She started.

"Shannon, just give it a chance." I said.

There was silence for a few moments. It was really uncomfortable.

"Fine." She said, but she wasn't happy about it.

"C'mon let's go," I said. "Chiron's waiting."

We walked outside on the fields and looked around. In the distance I could see a ton of cabins. People were running in and out of them.

"Let's go over there," I said. "those must be the cabins."

We walked over to meet Chiron in the middle. He was standing near a hearth, staring in to it, thinking.

"Chiron." Shannon startled him.

"Oh, hello children." He said. "Welcome to the cabins. As you can see, there are many cabins. There are twelve major cabins, corresponding to their respective gods. There are more cabins, representing the minor gods."

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Too many to count." Chiron replied. "We didn't used to have all these cabins, just the twelve main olympians, except for hades. but since the titan war, more campers have been coming through."

"What was that war about?" Shannon asked. "I've heard about a couple times."

"It was when the titan Kronos, the father of Zeus, rose up and attacked the city." Chiron explained with a stern look. "But a camper by the name of Percy Jackson led the camp and fought Kronos."

"Wait, if they attacked the city," Shannon said. "why didn't I notice it?"

"There is a magical veil called the mist that stops mortals from noticing what is the truth." Chiron said. "To explain, I will ask you one thing. What were you doing on August 18th?"

"Easy, I was-" I was shocked. I mean, usually I can't remember a thing, but I could easily remember the summer days. And I had no idea what I was doing that day. "I don't know."

"O.K., but what about that Percy kid." Shannon asked. "He sounds pretty important. Wouldn't I have met him by now?"

Once she asked this, Chiron's face turned and solemn.

"He went missing a while ago." Chiron said. "I think I mentioned that someone was looking for him, correct?"

"Yeah, you did." I said.

"The camper that is searching is Annabeth Chase." Chiron said. "She is one of Percy's friends."

"What about the others?" I blurted out. "I over heard you and will talking earlier. He said there had been five demigods in two days?"

"Ah, yes. Three campers just left on a quest this morning." Chiron said. "Their names were Piper, Jason, and Leo. Apparently a goddess has been captured."

"Which goddess?" Shannon asked.

"Hera, the wife of Zeus." Chiron replied. "Zeus is very worried. He has recalled and forbidden all gods from the mortal world. Usually we would have a camp director here, but he has also been recalled."

"Wait, you had a god here?" I said.

"Yes, but that is not important." Chiron said, looking around. "Right now, all that is important is that you start training as soon as possible."

Chiron looked around for a second, and then spotted someone.

"Connor! Come over here!" Chiron called.

The camper ran over.

"Yeah Chiron?" He asked.

I studied him. He looked normal at first, but due to what has happened over the past day, I had to double check. The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. They looked like the guy was always having fun, but if you crossed him, you would wake up with marker all over your face. He didn't look tough, but he did look nimble.

"Jacob, Shannon, this is Connor Stoll." Chiron said. "Son of Hermes. God of travelers, roads, and... well,_ thieves._"_  
_

"Nice to meet you guys." He shook both our hands, and stood back next to Chiron.

"He will be taking you through the camp for the day," Chiron said. "and advising your training of the first day."

"Wait, what?" Connor exclaimed. "But, Chiron, I had a huge prank planned today!"

"No, you will stay here and help these two." Chiron said. I knew Connor wanted to argue, but I also he wouldn't. It isn't easy to argue with a horse-man.

"O.K. I will leave you three to it." He said as he started to walk away, but the he turned around. "Oh, and Jake. Keep your valuables close."

I looked at Chiron, then at Connor. He had a smile on his face. But not in kindness, but as if he was going to cause trouble.

The rest of the day was a blur. Connor didn't like doing it at first, but then he perked up and became a really cool guy. First he took Shannon and I around the cabins. At one point, we walked up to a couple of cabins at the bottom of the bunch. I looked at one curiously. It was shaped like most, except it was covered in rainbows.

"Oh, that's the Isis cabin." Connor said, since he saw that I was looking at it. "She's a minor goddess, but is just as important. She helps with messages and stuff like that."

"Oh. Cool." I said.

My head felt numb. All this was incredible. I used to think the mailmen were the only people who would handle that. But as the day progressed, I found out more incredible things about this whole new world. There were gods for luck, revenge, love, wisdom, and even farming. My curiosity was peaked.

"What about this cabin?" Shannon asked.

She pointed to a cabin covered in symbols. They were more like carvings, but weird part was that they glowed. It was a bright green, and I could feel the power coming off it. Other than that, it was solid black.

"Oh, that's the Hecate cabin." Connor explained. "God of magic and the mist. Did Chiron explain the mist to you?"

"Yeah, he did." I answered.

"Well she controls that." Connor said. "Wanna take a look in?"

"Yeah, I would like to." Shannon said.

We walked through the solid black door. Inside was like walking into a dimly lit dungeon. It was dark, mysterious, and didn't feel welcoming. I took a look around the room. The walls were coated in the symbols just like outside, but these ones glowed brighter. But those were the only source of light, and they didn't help much. There were a couple kids relaxing around the cabin, some writing on the walls, some sitting with there eyes closed. One turned from his wall-writing and saw us. He walked over and greeted us.

"Hello Connor." He said. "What do you need?"

"Hey Arlo." Connor said. "Jake, Shannon, this is Arlo Summers."

"Nice to meet you guys." He shook our hands. He was skinny, but he was dressed in baggy sweatpants that were also covered in all kinds of symbols. He wore a black shirt also covered in symbols. What was it with the symbols? He had shaggy hazel hair that just fell over his eyes. He looked about my age, so it felt like we were speaking on more even grounds.

"Arlo is the second youngest here at the Hecate cabin." Connor explained.

"Arlo! You need to continue studying!" Someone said from their bed.

"One second Lou!" He said back. "That's Lou. The counselor for this cabin. She is making us study our incantations."

"Incantations?" I asked.

"Ancient Greek spells." Arlo said. "You know, with my mom being the goddess of magic and all."

He acted like it was no big deal. It was like he knew more than me, and he knew it. He just didn't brag about. He was smart.

I stood there, studying the room, when I heard a constant beeping noise. I didn't know what it was. I looked to Shannon and she just shrugged. But the Connor bolted out the door. We followed after him. We got out side just in time to see a giant ballon filled with a mysterious liquid hit a cabin painted red with a stuffed boars head above the door.

"Uh oh." Arlo said. "That's the Ares cabin. Not a group of happy campers. Literally."

"Dang it Travis!" Connor yelled. "You weren't supposed to start without me!"

And with that, he ran off.

"He's a dead man." Arlo said. "Clarisse is going to kill him."

"Who's Clarisse?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll get the pleasure of meeting her later." Arlo said. "I guess I'm taking over your training now."

I wasn't sure what waited for me in the near future, but I wasn't afraid to find out.

"This is the weirdest camp I've ever seen." I muttered to myself as I followed Arlo and Shannon to the activities.


	3. Authors Note

***Authors Note***

**Hey guys. I'm just here to say a couple of things. First off, I wanted to apologize for how long my last chapter took to post. I was extremely busy with schoolwork and chores. Second, I would like to warn you that I will be switching to Shannon's point of view in this next chapter, as in she will be the person talking. Next, I also want to warn you THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIG ONE. Spoiler alert, you find out Jake's Parentage. Shannon's Parentage will be the chapter after that. If you would like to guess their godly parent, leave a comment. I hope you like the next chapter. Octozebra out.**


	4. 2nd Authors Note

***Authors Note***

**Sorry guys. I am now just realizing that I've already told you Jacob's parentage in the description. It is Poseidon. Because he is Percy's half brother. I'm trying to play off of what Poseidon said at the end of The Last Olympian. I can't remember what he said exactly, but he mentions that he has other children, although Percy doesn't know whether or not he was serious. That is what is interesting about Jake. Plus, I will tell you now. This is only the first of many books in this series. so Jake will also have other...****_ characteristics_****... to be explored. From what I've planned so far, I can only make a second book, because the Heroes of Olympus series hasn't ended yet (Thank goodness.) BUT. It is Shannon who will have the interesting parentage. After this chapter, you will probably have a good guess. BUT YOU WILL BE WRONG. I know it.**

** This is Octozebra signing out. (Again)**


End file.
